The field of the disclosure relates generally to communication between a computer system onboard a vehicle and a remote computer system and more specifically, to methods and systems for communicating application messages from a vehicle computer system to a remote application server.
At least some known vehicles, such as aircraft, include computer systems that use application messages to communicate data to a remote computer system. Moreover, most if not all of known vehicle computer systems connect to a local network using a predetermined communication standard, such as a wireless networking standard, to perform such communication.
However, because of complications or other issues, such as, but not limited to, equipment unavailability or network outages, a vehicle computer system may be incapable of connecting to a local network. Moreover, without a local network connection, known vehicle computer systems may be unable to communicate with remote computer systems. In such instances, communication must be deferred until a local network connection can be established, thus delaying the delivery of application messages. Further, a high volume of application messages at the vehicle computer system may require an excessive amount of memory and may be at risk of loss in the event of a vehicle computer system malfunction.